Valor Of The Lost
by WasabiMama
Summary: Aurora's life just couldn't be easy. She had to fight since she was little , and now life has thrown her a complete curve ball by sending her somewhere that's too incredible for her to believe it's true. Now she has to fight all the more to not only belong, but to survive and protect her new family. Wish her luck, and that she may survive! (might include romance later)
1. Chapter One: A Tragic Begining

**Okay, so this is my second story on here and I'm really nervous to be posting this on here but I think I'll manage! Hope you guys like it and be sure to let me know what you think!  
-**

Aurora O'Brian was not happy.

No, scratch that, she was absolutely furious.

She had a lot of problems, she was really blunt, she had a temper, she was too trusting, and the list goes on; but one thing she knew she had not even a hint of in her was the ability to be a bully. Very much unlike the people in the scene she was seeing unfold.

It was rather late at night and she had recently just gotten off her shift at the local garden shop to head home, only to see an attempted mugging occurring in the alleyway that she had to pass to reach her home. Fury was building in her as she saw the young white men shoving around an older black man, spouting racial slurs and demanding any and all money on him. She had briefly frozen in shock at the sheer audacity of these men before her temper had her snapping into action.

Tightening the straps of her backpack until it was nearly a second skin, she finally called attention to herself.

" 'Ey!"

The young men jumped in shock and turned to face Aurora, the surprise radiating off of them before they slowly dissolved into chuckles and laughter. One of the men holding the poor old man up against the wall waved at her dismissively while looking at her with a leer.

"Go ahead and run along doll, this don't have anything to do with you." He stated sounding like he was talking to a kid.

This only fueled O'Brian's anger, and by default her accent.

Clenching her fists at her side, she sneered at him. "Is dat so? Ye afraid av bibe 'idin' yer? Or ye so much av a coward dat yer 'av ter git yisser kicks by attakin' auld tren?" She challenged, quickly sizing up the three men. Three on one? She could handle that if it got intense. At her brash statement, the men quickly glanced at each other, not having expected that kind of a reaction from her.

"What's that mean? You wanna start something? You wanna go here and now?" Creep #1 taunted while letting go of the old man. The poor dear slumped to the ground and Aurora grit her teeth before focusing as the men started drawing closer to her. She quickly brought her fists up and lowered into a slight crouch.

"Oi don't want ter 'urt yer guys, but Oi 'av nialas problems wi' doin' so if yer don't back away roi nigh. So, unless de emergency room sounds appealin' ter any av yer, Oi 'ighly suggest yer git de 'eck oyt av 'ere." O'Brian warned, eyes flitting from one man to the other as they got even closer.

Creep #1 scoffed before lunging at her with the full intent of wrapping his meaty hands around her neck.

Dodging to the side, Aurora quickly brought her elbow out onto the side of his neck, taking advantage of his shock at the move she quickly sent a right hook right at his face, taking satisfaction at the surprised yelp it yanked out of him before she focused on Creep #2 as he sent a fist sailing towards her face. Bending backwards and doing a half-handstand, she sent one foot up in a flick that nicely caught him in the jaw. She heard his teeth click with a grunt before he stumbled back as she quickly jumped back to her feet and faced Creep #3 to have a fist meet her face.

Aurora was sent flying backwards into the brick wall and sat there a bit dazed before having to scramble away as she saw a foot heading straight for where her head was. Scrambling to her feet, she dodged the swinging arms and sent a fist right for his throat, smiling at the choking sound Creep #3 struggled to make while he clutched at his throat and bent over. Aurora wasted no time in slamming her fists down on his back and bringing her knees up into his face simultaneously. He quickly went down for the count.

Spinning on her heels to face the remaining men, she saw they were still picking themselves up and prepared herself to fight them again. They faced her and glanced down to see their comrade at her feet. Their faces darkened with twin glares as Creep #1 spat out a glob of blood. O'Brian took the next five seconds to look over the two men and was ecstatic to see that they wouldn't be without reminders of this night. The first guy had a swollen lump on the side of his neck and a very nice shiner developing , the second had a very dark blue spot that looked like it was growing on the bottom of his chin and had a bit of blood dribbling down the side of mouth.

Wiping the blood from her own mouth she grinned at them, "Shall we go again boyos?" She took a bit of guilty pleasure at seeing them sneer at her before withdrawing from the alley, probably to run off and lick their wounds and their pride. As soon as she was sure they were gone, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief before bending over and placing her hands on her knees.

" 'Oly cr'ahp, Oi 'enny gone at it loike dat for a while." She bemoaned to herself before a breathy chuckle brought her attention to the other occupant of the dark alley that wasn't out like a light. Quickly rising to her feet, Aurora strode over to him and crouched at his side, checking him over.

"Oh hun I'm fine. This old man can take a beating." He stated warmly, as if he hadn't just been half mugged.

Aurora rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet, "Dat doesn't mean yer shud 'av ter boyo. They didn't rough yer up ter badly did they?" She questioned, looking him over once again as they were now standing. He chuckled tiredly and shook his head.

"No ma'am. I do appreciate you stopping in when you did. You did happen to show up at a very convenient time for me." He stated and smiled a bit impishly at her while it was her turn to laugh.

"Well looks loike de luk av de Oirish 'ighfalutin yer mucker, ye got somewhere yer nade ter be?" She asked as the two started walking back towards the mouth of the alley. The man shook his head at her.

"No where important, I was just on my way home actually." He stated softly, adjusting the gray scarf around his neck and tucking it back into his coat.

Aurora grinned at him, "Nigh waat kind av rescuer wud Oi be if Oi didn't walk yer 'um?"

He looked at her with a bit of surprise and she nodded at his unasked question.

"Sure I'll walk yer back, someone's gotta watch yisser back.."

He smiled at her and said his thanks before the two started walking the warmly lit sidewalk. A brief silence passed between the two of them before he glanced at her.

"And would it be too much if I was to know the name of my rescuer?"

Aurora glanced at him to find mirth shining in his chocolate colored eyes. She smirked and replied with her heavy Irish accent.

"De name av yisser rescuer wud be Aurora O'Brian, yer can call me Rory." She stated, waggling her eyebrows at the man, succeeding in making him laugh before he introduced himself as Charlie Lampe. His laugh and seeing her was fine had her calming down from the recent adrenaline rush, and her accent slipping back to it's normal space.

"Is your accent always that thick?"

Funny he should mention that.

"Naw sir, jist when I get real riled up." She paused for effect, " See? It's already calmin' down."

He nodded before they stopped in front of a standard red brick building and walked up the stairs to the door. He firmly knocked and the two waited patiently while listening to a quick bustle from inside. The door was thrown open and a small woman burst forth and latched herself onto Charlie. She was babbling about how worried she was and how dare he worry her like that at her age and the like. I only got worse when the man explained to, who Rory assumed was his wife, why he was so late and what Rory had done for him.

The woman, who's name so happened to be Gigi quickly launched herself at Rory and enveloped her in a rib crushing hug thanking her repeatedly for the rescuing of her husband and nearly crying into her jacket. Rory smiled, although it was getting a bit difficult to breath, and gently patted the near hysterical woman on the back.

"You're mighty failte Mrs. Lampe." She stated warmly, gently patting the woman on the back before Gigi withdrew and beamed at her.

"I don't know how I can repay you for returning my husband to me." She stated, causing Rory to grin.

"The wan thing you can do for me is make sure Charlie stays oyt of trouble." Rory teased with a wink before stepping back. "Now I've got to be 'eading 'um, maybe we'll bump into each other under better circumstances." She stated while saying her goodbyes and heading back down the stairs. The couple said their goodbyes as well and Rory started heading home, but not before Gigi could demand that she visit them in the near future.

Turns out the Lampe's home wasn't such a ways away from her own, and Rory was quite happy to walk the remaining distance while humming an old dity. As she reached the front steps of her home, a car gunning it's engine had her stop in surprise and glance over her shoulder. She had no time to realize her fatal mistake.

Gunfire shattered the once peaceful silence before an engine revving replaced it and the silence returned. People quickly started opening their doors, shouts and screams were heard while someone demanded for 911 to be called.

Aurora O'Brian lay on the steps to her house, bleeding out.

She couldn't breath, knowing she'd been shot multiple times. Her brain was spinning but the only thing she could actually feel was the intense shock and the slowly building fogginess as she found she was slowly suffocating. A blob appeared at the corner of her vision. She blinked. No, that wasn't right, that was a person. Were they talking to her? She couldn't figure it out, what she did know was that it seemed like a wonderful time to take a nap. Maybe that's why she was so tired?

Something roughly jostled her and her eyes opened a bit more as she managed to recognize her neighbor crouching over her with his phone in hand, barking and yelling into it. He looked down at her and kept trying to say something, but despite Rory's best efforts, she just couldn't hear the man. The pain in her chest was growing rather quickly and this time when her eyes fell shut...

She couldn't find the strength to open them again.

 **Aurora O'Brian**

 **Age: 25**

 **Family/Next of Kin: None**

 **Wounds: Bullets taken to the inner left pectoral area, lower intestine, and right upper lung**

 **Procedure: Immediate surgery following admittance to hospital**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Time of Death: 12:02 a.m.**

 **-**

 **Okay! So that was the chapter, hope you guys don't mind how I wrote Rory's accent (and if you're Irish reading this please don't be offended by it if I grossly miss-wrote it!) let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter Two: Prove I'm Not Crazy!

**Disclaimer: Nothing Of Star Trek belongs to me, only the main OC and minor characters I introduce do, carry on!**  
 **_**

Groggy.

If there was one word to ever describe how Rory was feeling, it would very well be groggy.

A groan escaped her and she felt her whole body ache with a vengeance, making her very well feel like an old bat. Barely managing in forcing herself to sit up and only hiss in discomfort, she blearily rubbed her eyes under her clear-rimmed glasses.

"Waaat de blazes 'appened?" She muttered, definitely not expecting there to be any answer.

"We had been hoping that you would be the one to answer that."

At the sound of the voice, Rory froze. She slowly took a deep breath before removing her hand from her eyes and slowly looking up. A breath hitched in her throat and the very familiar occupants of the very familiar room looked at her curiously, causing her to blush, but she ignored it in favor of slowly closing her eyes and bringing her fists up to the side if her head and slowly start counting out loud.

"Wan, two, tree, four, foive, six..." She muttered, missing the glances the men in front of her sent each other before a different voice interrupted her mutterings.

"May I ask what you're doing Miss..." The familiar voice questioned and Rory found herself answering what she'd already labeled a drug induced hallucination or a very vivid dream. Without moving from her position on the floor.

"Roi nigh Oi'm tryin' ter count 'til Oi either wake up from dis dream or someone knocks de sense back into me." Rory stated, not even bothering to open her eyes or remove her hands as she continued to count, completely missing the sound and sight of someone approaching her.

"Waat de 'eck paddy?!" She shrieked at the sharp pain that came from her arm. Her head snapped up and she looked up to see who her mind was labeling as "Spock" pulling back from having pinched her. She glowered at him as she schooched back from the men who looked like the crew of the _Enterprise_. Captain James T. Kirk was standing next to the console controlling the transporter, which she knew was right behind her. First Commander Spock was calmly standing by her side with his hands now clasped behind his back, and the only other occupants were two technicians standing at said console, and two men from security standing at the door.

Rory's breath started to come in quick pants as she started frantically glancing about her.

"Wha scon Oi? Please let me go 'um, Oi don't nu wha scon are!" She was growing frantic as much as she would hate herself for it later. Captain Kirk, sensing her distress called her attention to him.

"Hey take it easy, you're safe here. You're alright." He soothed, making Rory fight in herself to lower her breathing rate. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as she slowly calmed down.

"There you go." Captain encouraged as he walked over to her. He crouched in front of her, obviously staying out of arms reach from the calming woman. Cocking his head, he looked her over, faintly frowning at the sight of the very antiquated clothing she was wearing. She slowly looked up, she locked eyes on Kirk and sucked in a breath. He softly smiled and gestured at her.

"What's your name?"

She sat up a little straighter, "Me name?" She parroted, stilling when he nodded and she relaxed the slightest. "Me names Aurora O'Brian sir." Rory supplied, having calmed enough to become a bit more sensible. Sending a glance at Spock she frowned a bit, "Ye really 'av ter pinch me so darn 'ard?"

Spock raised his eyebrow, Rory could barely restrain a smile at the easily recognizable sight, and calmly addressed her.

"I had come to the conclusion that you were simply labeling us as an illusion or some figment of your mind. Logically, it would make sense that my pinching you and causing the slight pain would alert you that this situation is indeed, very real." The Vulcan calmly stated. Rory slightly scowled.

"Yer cud 'av jist poked me." She grumbled before the Captain drew her attention back to him.

"So Aurora, how'd you get aboard my ship?" The question was plain and simple, but it sent Rory's back straight like a ramrod. Memories flooded her mind, the fight, walking Charlie home, meeting Gigi, going back home...

Getting shot...

Her heart clenched and her throat constricted as she matched the Captain's intense gaze.

"Oi'm supposed ter be dead." She whispered, eyes wide as fear and confusion started seeping back into her as she tried to fight her. Captain Kirk, bless his soul, looked a bit shocked himself as he stood and looked down at her from his height before looking at Spock.

"Mr. Spock, will you please call Bones up here?"

Spock nodded and quickly made his way to the com. unit on the wall. Kirk crouched in front of Rory again.

"What do you mean you're supposed to be dead?" He questioned, eyes firm. Rory shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Cos Oi wus shot, a lot."

He seemed confused. "By a phaser?"

It was Rory's turn to be confused. "Naw, by a gun."

His eyes grew a fraction and he looked as if to say something but the doors behind the guards slid open and revealed another familiar face to Rory. Dr. McCoy quickly came over to her and the Captain. She ignored the both of them and looked off to the side with a glazed over look.

 _I'm supposed to be dead. I was bleeding out for goodness sake! What am I doing here? Is here even real?_

She glanced at Spock out of her peripheral.

 _Yeah no this is real. But how did I get here?! This isn't right! I mean yeah it's awesome but it's wrong!_

Completely oblivious to the three men staring at her, Rory continued to internally panic again before a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

She jumped as she was snapped out of her thoughts and snapped her head to the side to see McCoy smiling warmly at her.

"Why don't you come with me down to Medbay and we'll get you checked out. Then you can talk to me about how you're supposed to be dead." He chuckled, calming her a bit before she nodded and shakily climbed to her feet. Her gaze darted about nervously but McCoy gently gripped her arm and tugged her along beside him as they exited the transport room and started walking down the corridor, heading for the lift.

Rory tried to ignore the looks being sent her way, cringing into herself a bit. McCoy took notice and calmly smiled at her.

"None of us were expecting a guest." He supplied. She glanced at him and nodded.

"Well, ter be fair Oi didn't plan on comin' aboard."

Rory allowed herself a smile as the Doc laughed at her dry humor. The two continued to walk.


	3. Chapter Three: Did I Do That!

**Wow! Three chapters in a row! I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm kind o just going with the flow of inspiration. Hope you guys like it so far!  
-**

Rory walked calmly with McCoy until they reached the Medbay and walked in through the door. McCoy moved her over to a biobed and had her sit down while he bustled about briefly. She bit her lip and quickly unbuckled her backpack and settled it on the bed next to her. She really felt like she was at war within herself on whether she should talk to Bones or not.

 _I can tell him, after everything I've seen him do and...he should understand right?_

She quickly glanced towards him as he started coming towards her.

"Mr. McCoy?" She nearly growled at her timid tone but kept it to herself as the good doctor looked at her.

"Yes?" He prompted, bringing his tricorder over and setting it on the bed next to her right by her bag.

"Can Oi try somethin'? Oi jist nade ter nu you're rayle."

McCoy frowned at her in confusion. "Well of course I'm real! Do you remember hitting your head before waking up on the transporter? Perhaps you have a slight concussion an-!" He was cut off as Rory simply reached up and grabbed his face with her hands.

His eyes went wide as hers glassed over with tears. She choked back a sob as her fingers gently traced over his cheeks, and rubbed under his eyes, taking in the smooth skin and looking over the laugh lines and worry creases.

"Yer are rayle...Oi must not be daft then." She whispered, relief permeating her voice, showing her desperation.

Her big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed briefly as McCoy gently reached up and cupped her hands with his own.

"I'm real. Why would you think I wasn't?" His voice was soft, showing he did has a psychologist side to him. Rory hiccuped and blinked, spilling more tears, staining the bottom of her glasses.

"Cos yer weren't rayle! Oi saved a paddy from bein' mugged, Oi went 'um, and someone shot me up Mr. McCoy! Oi wus lyin' on de groun' bleedin' oyt, oi knew Oi was dyin'. Oi cud fale me chest tightenin' cos Oi wus suffocatin' on me own blud."

McCoy stared at her in shock, not having expected that sort of revelation.

"Oi wus on earth. Yer weren't rayle cos yer were simply a person outta a scayle." Rory revealed, taking in McCoy's surprise and shock.

"A story?"  
-

Rory was out like a light, the hypospray McCoy had given her plus the meltdown she'd had being two main contributors. Now Captain Kirk, Spock, and Bones were standing in the room adjoining the medbay discussing the new arrival.

"Jim, she says we're characters out of a story." Bones stated, rubbing his eyes over the added stress. Spock and Kirk looked at him as he continued, recalling the events of the previous hour. "She kept asking if I was real, she even put her hands on my face just to make sure!"

"Perhaps she is suffering from a psychiatric illness dealing with illusions and hallucinations." Spock offered, believing that to be the most logical conclusion.

McCoy quickly shook his head, "No. I already did a full psyche evaluation and she's perfectly sane so that throws that out of the picture." He said waving it off.

Kirk looked pensive as he looked between his two friends. He sighed as he waved at the entrance to the room where Rory was laying.

"McCoy, could it be possible that...our guest could be telling the truth?" He stated, leaving it up in the air. McCoy sighed tiredly, but even over that, Kirk could practically hear Spock's eyebrow raise.

"It's the only viable option left Jim." He said before shrugging, "But even so, there's something very different with her. She appears humanoid in shape, heck, she even sounds like she's from earth!"

Kirk could read the underlying question, "But what?"

"But when I went to draw blood, I couldn't get anything under her skin! It's like trying to draw blood from stone!" The doc groused while rubbing his eyes.

"What would that entail?" Spock questioned as his face grew interested, well, as interested as he could look.

"It would mean, I don't know." He stated, throwing his hands up briefly, "I honestly can't tell you what it means because I don't have the faintest idea how it affects her or makes her different. It might-" He was cut off as a yelp came from the room Rory was in.

All three men quickly rushed in, only to find her and the blankets missing from the bed. McCoy rushed around the side of it only to pause and smirk in confusion.

"Now how'd you get down there?"

"Oi felled aff de bleedin scratcher!" The irate voice came from Rory as she poked her head over the side of the biobed. Her wild hair was in disarray and her glasses were displaced and crooked making for a very humorous image, except for the red and puffy eyes that were the only evidence left of her tearful moment.

She looked over and saw Spock and Captain Kirk standing there watching her interact with the doctor.

"Ah, 'owaya. Sorry yer 'ad ter clap me fall oyt av me scratcher." She stated as she got up and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. Kirk looked her over and looked at Bones.

"Has she had her physical done yet?"

"No sir, tried to get some blood earlier but as I explained, that didn't happen." McCoy supplied.

"Wait waaat? Waaat chucker yer mean yer couldn't draw blud?" She questioned as she looked over at McCoy who shrugged plaintively.

"Well, simply put when I went to draw blood, you bent the needle."

Rory stared at him wide eyed.

"Waaat de 'eck yer mean?!" She exclaimed, her hand going to be lost in her wild red hair she started muttering to herself as her eyes locked on the ground and she looked around trying to figure out what's going on. Spock looked at, studying her before glancing at McCoy.

"I do believe now would be adequate timing for that physical doctor."  
 **-**

Rory was growing very very confused. This was not right in any form or way.

She was passing this physical with flying colors so far...and that was the problem. Rory's medical history was not a pleasant nor easy one to recall. When she was much younger, she had been prone to getting easily sick to the point of which she would be in mortal danger.

Her physical stamina wasn't the most outstanding either. Rory was only a great fighter because she could take a beating and had practically beaten the weak elements out of her with her stubbornness, much like Theodore Roosevelt had with his asthma, so when the medical scans McCoy was taking were showing her having incredible stamina and impeccable health. Which she very well knew wasn't true, and attempted to explain so.

"Oi've towl yer once, an' Oi've been tellin' yer dat dees readings are wrong!" Rory stated emphatically as she locked gazes with McCoy. "Oi nu they're wrong cos Oi 'ad pneumonia foive different times whaen Oi wus wee!" Rory nearly yelled, thumping the area over her lungs.

McCoy sighed, "Kid I'm just doing my job. Last thing we have to do is a basic strength evaluation. Now if you wouldn't mind stepping over here and just picking up this bar." He asked, standing to the side of a machine that looked like a pair of dumbbells, but with no weights on the end and the metal bar attached to a machine on either side. Shrugging, Rory stepped behind the bar as McCoy spoke up.

"Now I've got the bar set at 100 lbs. If you'd like I can go a little lighter?" He offered, Rory immediately shaking her head. She grabbed the bar, preparing herself for the strain, only to yelp in shock as she pulled up too hard and ripped the bar clean out of the machine. All three men looked at her in shock, excluding Spock to an extent as she sat up holding the bar up in shock.

"Oi didn't nu Oi cud do dat..."

"You have a talent for the understatement."

Rory just about threw the bar at him.


End file.
